Who Loves You?
by SammyBeth
Summary: Same Story, but through the eyes of the character I made. Meet Emma Willows, an adventurous and loving person, who happens to be DG's cousin. What happens when she is also sucked into the tornado and thrown literally into Jeb Cains arms? Jeb/oc.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, save for Emma. Everything else belongs to the two people who actually created the stories.

Authors note* Not much of a summary, same story, but through the eyes of the character I made. Jeb/oc type of tale. Enjoy, I know I will :D

The force of the wind grew as I ran towards the house, gasping for air. I knew the storm was coming but had no idea it was so close; it was nearly upon me. As I threw open the door I searched desperately. "Where is my damn phone!" I choked, my neck burning from attempting to catch my breath. I had been in the barn when the storm hit, trying to set the animals free from any harm. Now I ran to my house intent on making sure my family was safe as well.

"There!" I jumped over the couch and ran for my cell phone, quickly dialing my cousin who was also my best friend to make sure she was alright.

"DG pick up the phone! Come on, please be ok" I begged. No one answered the call; I prayed everyone was in the cellar and safe, for now. Shoving the phone into my pocket I grabbed my keys and ran for my truck. I would be damned if I had to go through this alone. Again.

The wind howled, as I pushed my truck farther, the strength of the tornado threatening to tear it to pieces. I spared a quick glance in my rearview mirror and gasped at the sight reflecting back at me. A large, grey, tornado twisted and spun itself closer to me. I began to curse with a passion as my truck was again pushed into a furry of speed. After what seemed like forever I jerked my truck to a stop and ran for DG's house.

"DG! Emily! Hank!" I shouted as I barged through the door. I stopped as soon as my eyes fully witnessed the scene playing out before me. Men in long black coats, wielding guns, were attacking Hank and his family. They were ugly brutes. Some had greasy hair; the others had snarls permanently painted on their faces. The beasts stopped for mere seconds as they glared at me. I didn't even have time to form a coherent thought before I found myself plowing into the nearest attacker. I let out a fierce yell as I thrust my fists into his face repeatedly, never relenting. I could hear gunfire go off but I didn't risk the chance of looking up, lest the man beneath me fought back. I faintly heard Hank yell for DG to run.

"Emma!" Shouted Emily, beckoning me to run upstairs with her. I looked up towards the woman who was coming close to being called my own mother, eyes wide with the combination of fear and adrenaline. I rose, preparing myself to flee, knowing that I couldn't defeat them all. Before I took a step, one of the men delivered a bone-breaking punch into my stomach. Doubling over in pain, my eyes filled with tears. For what seemed like an eternity all I could hear was my heartbeat, when the pain had subsided I could hear my name being shouted. Trying to breathe, but feeling my lungs cramp in protest, I ran to where I last heard my name being screamed. When I reached the stairs DG's arms found their way to my neck and she squeezed tightly.

"Emma, are you alright?" DG questioned.

Mustering all the strength I could, I quickly nodded. Both DG and Emily grabbed onto me as they pulled me up the stairs, Hank following closely behind them.

As we reached the top of the stairs, we all grabbed the dresser and shoved it down to the door, blocking the path of our attackers. I slowly leaned against the wall, barely listening to what DG's parents were telling her. The remaining pain in my stomach began to make me feel nauseas. There wasn't any time for me to fully regain myself as Emily ran to me and pulled on my hand.

"Honey, we need to go. Follow us and you'll be alright." Hank screamed to me. The tornado was in full force now and it was inches away from the house. The walls shook and the lights blew out. Everyone was engulfed in darkness. The sound of metal ripping, and wood busting was loud enough to make my ears pop. I looked over at DG and noticed her shocked and scared face. No doubt my face resembled that of DG's.

Without anytime being spared, Hank and Emily were shoving DG and I onto the roof, giving us explanations and directions. Hank yelled for us to jump into the tornado.

"Hank, why on Earth would we do that?" I hollered, my voice barely audible now as we inched closer to what I knew was our deaths.

As we got closer I could barely hear them over the loudness of the wind. I became frightened as they continued to push us towards the tornado. Why would they willingly push their daughter and niece out to their deaths? I saw DG's parents reach over and give her a hug With one last glance behind me I fell into the darkness of the wind.

It twisted my body and pulled at my limbs. I couldn't breathe I was so lost in oblivion. My name, my home, even my parents were nothing but information lodged into the back of my head. The one thought that I was able to bring forth was that I was most likely not going to live through this. I sent a prayer to the Heavens before blackness took me and I was enveloped in coldness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I groaned faintly as I tried to form a thought. My head was swimming in pain and images formed behind my eyelids. What had been my fate? Only terrible ideas were protruding from the blinding pain. I moved ever so slowly, attempting to gain control of myself once again. I could feel my left hand barely moving hoping it not been broken when I… what did happen? As I racked my brain for any answers, I heard a noise. It was small, but it WAS there. I stopped breathing for a moment and remained frozen so I could listen more closely to my surroundings.

"I know you are awake, there is no use in hiding it." A man's voice declared from somewhere from my right. I flinched from how loud the noise had been after a long stretch of silence.

"I apologize I did not mean to cause you pain." He continued after he had apparently seen my movement, as small as I thought it had been.

I moaned and reached for my head, finally gaining an ounce of energy to do that little task. Who knew being in a tornado would give you such a huge migraine? I quickly assessed the damage done to my body. My arms were obviously alright; I rolled onto my side and bent my legs. Nope, no prick of pain, my head was killing me though. After I completed my mini-medical exam I attempted to open my eyes, but the light shooting back at me was deadly bright and I squeezed my eyes shut so fast I'm sure I could've started a competition for it.

"Ahhh! The light it burns" I managed to choke out in frustration. Instantly regretting having spoken, I recoiled in pain, my throat hoarse and on fire.

"Here, drink this, the healers made it awhile ago so it's warm but it will help ease the pain." The man said in a hurried voice, as if he ran to my side, wanting to help me as fast as possible.

I stopped. Was I already making assumptions about this man? Father told me not to judge quickly.. Never mind, no use thinking about that now.

"Thank you" I managed to whisper taking the drink blindly, my eyes barely open. He handed me the drink and helped me to raise myself into a sitting position. Drinking slowly, my eyes began to adjust to the light. Painfully, I turned my head to look at the man who had been nice enough to help me. My intention was not to spill the drink all over me, but hey who can help it when your first image was this guy.

For what seemed like a millennium, all I could stare at were his eyes. Neither of us moved. We were statues stopped in time, companion pieces chosen to remain gazing into each others' soul.

"I..I'm sorry I don't mean to stare. It's just that your… eyes, they look so familiar." The man stated.

I racked my brains for a reply, words failed me and all I could do was stare. Thankfully, a man appeared in the doorway. If that was what you would call it. He looked like he had seen a fair share of fights as his clothes were battered and in some spots ripped, and then patched. The warmth he radiated would have been calming, if it weren't for his eyes which were stark opposite of his body language. He appeared hesitant to speak as he gazed at the sight before him.

As if noticing this, the man beside me ordered the man in the door to speak, like he was his leader. The heat pressed so close to my body belonged to a man yes, but he had to be no more than twenty years old, twenty-two tops. The man at the door looked like he could be his father, not a person waiting to be told to speak.

"Pike, what is it?" My companion asked.

"Sir, a scout spotted Longcoats approaching from the east. What are your orders?"

"Tell a handful of men to prepare themselves. I will meet them by the entrance."

The man at the door turned his eyes towards me and gave me one last suspicious look before turning back outside.

"I apologize, it appears that we will have to make acquaintances later." He said as he stood, gathering a sword and a cloak. I watched him gather his belongings, his blonde hair falling in his face as he bent over. His worn clothing was now apparent to me, and I couldn't help but feel that nagging in the back of my head, through the headache, telling me to take care of this man. He gave me one last look before he exited the room. I could hear him shouting orders, but his voice grew faint and I was sad when it stopped altogether.

It was awhile before I managed to tear my gaze from the doorway. Alone, I surveyed the room. It was a tent, there was no doubt about it. Funny, there usually weren't campers this time of the year. Then again, what campers carried swords, cloaks, and had what appeared to be their own hierarchy?

Sighing, I moved so that I had my legs crossed. I was lying on a bed that resembled one found at hospitals, the sheets kind of scratchy. Furniture was scattered around, a table here and a small, wooden chair there. It was rather warm as the sun grew higher and cast its rays into the tent. I happened to notice there were other beds in the room, as I shifted my gaze behind me. This "room" was just that. There were other people here. And they were staring at me. A little girl and an older woman had their eyes trained directly at me.

The little girl had to be no more than nine or ten. She had the brightest blonde hair I have ever seen. Even Colleen Lackey, from English class didn't compare. Her blue eyes shone with the gleam children seem to have when they know something adults don't. The older woman had to be about twice my age. Her silver hair an aging memory of wisdom and life.

"Um… hey?" I whispered shyly. What does one say to strangers, I doubt it would go the same way as it had with that man.

"You flattened him." The little girl giggled.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" I replied, confused by what the girl had said.

"Emmeline!" The older woman chastised. "I beg your pardon miss, she doesn't know how to keep quiet sometimes." The younger girl looked away, anger and shame on her face.

"It's alright… my name is Emma." I offered a small smile, it grew bigger when I received one in return.

"Nice to meet you Emma, my name is Isadora, and this one, is Emmeline." She turned her head to indicate Emmeline, "If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from?" Isadora arose from where she was sitting and began to gather up sheets into a basket.

"Not at all," I replied hesitantly, "I live in Kansas, in a little Podunk town," I began to smile when I thought about home.

"Kansas?" Emmeline questioned, the look of confusion now on her face. Surely she would know all of her states?

"Um yeah, I was hoping I hadn't traveled far, but I fear that isn't my case now," I bent my knees and hugged them. I hope DG, Hank and Emily weren't hurt or worse….

"Are you sure you're alright child, you look like you just stepped into the wastelands," Isadora moved to my side, putting her hand on my forehead, "You don't feel like you have a fever, you must be starving though, you've been unconscious for nearly two days."

My mouth dropped open, "Two days? I'm sorry but I have to leave, my family was with me and now they could be anywhere, they could need help…" I hurried up from my bed, my knees were weak however and I found myself on the ground, wincing at the pain in my head.

"Emma, you have to stay in bed," Isadora helped me off the ground and back into the bed. "Emmeline go fetch her some food, poor girl is weak and needs her strength."

Emmeline quickly ran out the door and the room grew quiet. I tried to come up with a plan of action. My family was out there and I couldn't allow myself to be pampered while they could be hurt. That man seemed o be in charge, when he came back I would beg him to let me go. Somehow "begging" didn't seem right. I don't think I was being held against my will.

"Isadora, who was that man that was here before?" I asked, my brows furrowing in question.

"Jeb Cain, leader of the resistance. He was quite worried about you, you know. It's not every day a beautiful girl "falls" into you." She gave me a look that made me want to ask her more questions. Why do they keep saying I fell into him? I hadn't the time to think, as Emmeline returned just as hastily as she had left.

"Rabbit soup and some bread, sure to make you feel right again!" She smiled as she handed me the bowl.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I sat the bowl in my lap, the aromas filling my nose made my mouth water. My stomach growled so loud I couldn't make eye contact with the girls from embarrassment.

Even as I put the first spoonful into my mouth, Isadora was questioning me again.

"Emma, do you remember how you got here?" She stared at me, her eyebrows raised slightly, when she heard me moan in pleasure from the soup, she couldn't help but giggle.

I swallowed and went through my memories, trying desperately to find an answer to give her. "I…I remember a tornado, and my family being pulled into it. After then it goes blank…" I cocked my head to the side, images buzzing from deep in my head. Closing my eyes I frustratingly brought those to the top of my mind. Hopefully something would spark my memory. Suddenly I gasped, I saw myself flying through the air, past green blurs and then, nothing.

Isadora looked at me sympathetically, "Were you in a travel storm?"

"A what?" the familiar confused look donned my face. Travel storm? Sounds like a frenzy of people trying to get on airplanes.

"Oh dear, you're not from the OZ are you?" Emmeline piped in from across the room, she stopped what she was doing and gave me a sad look.

"You're going to have to explain," I set my bowl down, I had emptied it without realizing how hungry I was. "A travel storm, the OZ?"

We were staring at each other, my gaze shifting between the two of them. They still hadn't answered my question. Just as I opened my mouth intent on asking again, a man barged into the tent, the flaps at the door being thrown into the air. He was huge, a bear in height and most likely weight, and his face was menacing.

I cringed and hugged my knees, trying to be as little as possible. He looked around the room, searching for something—or someone. His intimidating eyes falling on mine for a few seconds, I turned my sights to the floor and then to my hands. I felt the heat of his eyes as they bore invisible holes into my head.

"Spy! You were sent here by the witch weren't you?" He screamed as he flew for me. I sat in horror, my mouth hung open stupidly, and I couldn't move I was frozen in place by fear. He grabbed my arm, his nails digging into my flesh. I let out a cry of pain, I could feel the warmth of my blood trickle down my arm.

"Garrett let her go!" Isadora yelled, running towards us. She reached for his arm trying to pry him loose from me. Garrett pushed her to the ground with his other hand as he pulled me to the door and outside the tent.

The sun hit my face and I had to close my eyes, in was much more shaded in the tent. He was pulling me painfully onward, I could hear people gasp at the sight. It finally stopped and he pushed me down onto the ground kicking me a little in my side, like he was proving something. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked. Everything that was around me left me flabbergasted. The first thing that came to my mind was the two suns. Fear no more the heat of the sun my ass! They had two of them! I became aware of people staring at me, my eyes were wide in fear, and they were peering at me with confused, suspicious and sympathetic eyes. My breathe quickened, I lifted myself so that my arm that still felt alright was holding my weight and I tried to crawl away.

"Stay down wench!" Garrett bellowed down to me, stepping on me to keep me in place.

"Ahh! Get off of me you beast!" I cried out, my sides hurting from the pressure he exerted on my ribs.

Again Isadora ran to my aid, she was wielding a sword and she raised it to Garrett's throat in anger. "Release her or pray for a quick death!" She spat at him. I looked at them both, my hands still on his feet attempting to lift them off of me. Tears began to swim in my eyes, I didn't want any problems to start on my account and my pain was growing fast.

"She led the Longcoats to us! We should have known when she fell out of the sky and Longcoats started to appear in larger groups!" Garrett yelled to the growing crowd.

"Do you question my judgment Garrett?" The question came from behind me, and I couldn't turn to look due to the foot remaining on me. I knew his voice though, it was Jeb. Everyone that I could see was staring between him and Garrett anxious to see what would happen next.

"Sir, I'm merely stating what everyone else feels…" His hasty explanation cut short,

"_Is_ that how everyone feels?" Jeb questioned looking at everyone. Some couldn't make eye contact while others were staring him down. A general whisper of no came from the mass.

"Then release her before Isadora runs you through." I could hear Jeb inch closer, his feet shuffling the dirt. "Now! Don't make the mistake of making me mad Garrett." Jeb stated his anger rising. I glanced his way as he was now grabbing onto Garrett's shirt throwing the man back. Garrett stumbled before he gained control of his footing. The pressure on my side gone, I quickly stood up, ignoring the pain shooting from my ribs. I stood in place as I watched Jeb take action in ordering his men to take Garrett to a tent so he could calm down. Jeb's face showed that he was attempting to reel in his anger.

He turned his gaze my way as his face changed to one of sympathy and concern. Everyone's eyes followed his. Standing there in the middle of what looked like the center of a camp, I couldn't help but feel out of place and inferior. Isadora was the first to make it to my side, offering me a hug.

"Isadora, take her to get cleaned up and see to her wounds." Jeb nearly whispered, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt myself being pushed to the left, but I didn't want to go. I removed myself from Isadora's grasp and slowly walked over to Jeb, my pace quickening, his back now turned to me, he was walking towards a tent that looked like a meeting center.

"Jeb!" He turned to the sound of his name, barely keeping his footing as I ran into him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank you, for saving me" I whispered into his ear.

I could hear his breath catch, had I hurt him? "You're welcome." He hugged me back, his arms strong and warm. His breath made goose bumps appear on my neck and arms. I breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. It was a mix between sandalwood and sweat. I never wanted to move from this spot. All too soon, it was ending and he was pulling away.

"I have to get back to work sometime" He chuckled, but his eyes still maintained a look of lust.

Blushing I turned to walk back to Isadora, Emmeline had joined her and the three of us walked further into the crowd of tents and trees. They led me to a stream that was brilliantly covered by trees and brush.

"Let us get you clean," Isadora stated, motioning for me to remove my clothing. She must have seen the look in my eyes because she looked away and grabbed onto Emmeline's arm, and muttering directions about soap and clothes, she turned the corner and left me to my devices.

I grabbed what appeared to be soap and started to cleanse myself, thankfully it lathered and smelled nice. A mix of flowers and pine. Alluring and enticing. Floating back, trying not to put much strain on my side, I washed my hair, it had grown grimy and a bit clumpy from being slept on. My now clean curls returned to their natural bounce.

Thankfully these people had soap like everybody else or I would have been confused and in that water for hours. After I had bathed, I grabbed the clothes Isadora had mentioned earlier and dressed. It was a dress, nothing too fancy, but not just some forgotten material either. The color green on it made me think its previous owner had worn it to blend in with the forest as I did now. I couldn't help but smile at this as I walked in the direction the girls had left. I've always wanted to be "one with the forest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*I apologize ahead of time; I grew impatient and had to speed things up. I hope you don't mind the cheesy-ness, and the forwardness.

"Isadora, take her to get cleaned up and see to her wounds." I nearly whispered. I glanced at her one more time, before she was being pulled away. Turning around myself, I began to walk away towards the meeting tent for the debriefing.

Suddenly I heard my name being yelled, I turned around in time to catch the girl as she threw herself into my arms. Shocked at first but slowly growing into it, I hugged her back, breathing in her scent. She was dirty from being in the forest, but I was still able to get a whiff of violet. I wound my arms tighter around her small frame, not wanting to let her go. "Thank you, for saving me" the girl told me, her face buried into my neck, her breath was warm and it made my heart pick up speed. "You're welcome," it was difficult to manage even talking at this point.

Sadly I knew I had to release her, not only because I had to figure out a way to get rid of the Longcoats in the area, but also because, nearly everyone was staring at us. A few of the older women had knowing looks on their faces. Some of the men's faces resembled them, but for the most part the faces were shocked.

Releasing her, I drew away, instantly regretting it, feeling her warmth disappear from my body. "I have to get back to work sometime." I chuckled. Not realizing how dumb my words were. The girl blushed and she slowly turned and walked back to Isadora, Emmeline now with her, and they walked away to the stream.

Turning once again, hoping she would yell my name again, I went to go back to work. I liked when she said my name, even if she was shouting it. A smile formed on my lips, however, once in the tent, the smile fell and I began to ask the men questions.

"Carson, what news do you have from the west?"

"Sir, Longcoats were spotted heading this direction, it seems they are looking for something…or someone."

What were they up to? Why would they go out of their way to look for someone? Was it the girl? Thoughts still forming in my mind another one of the men broke in.

"A few of the men spotted Longcoats walking out of the Realm of the Unwanted." Looking at me the man saw the question in my eyes.

If the Longcoats were coming out of the Realm of the Unwanted then they would be looking for a criminal most likely. Which meant the Resistance would need to take extra precautions also.

I knew plans had to be made, we had to stop those bastards once and for all, and then I could get my hands on Zero and ruin his life. I would make him pay for what he had done. "We can stop them if we do the fallen cart act and then attack them. We can question them then." We had done that trick a few times before, but it had been awhile and now we had a new way of distracting the Longcoats before we attacked.

All of the men nodded their heads in agreement. Letting out a sigh, my eyes drooping from lack of sleep, I looked to my right hand man. "Harris, please smooth out the details, I'm going to go check on the injured." With that I left, my feet barely rising from the floor.

Nodding his head, Harris set out to finish making the plans knowing his leader not only needed, but deserved the rest.

Walking outside the tent, I noticed a few of the fighters' wives looking over at something and I followed their gaze. My breathing stopped for a moment when I took in the sight. She was standing near the supply tent, and she was beautiful. Her hair was like a breath-taking, curly, waterfall of brown and blonde. When the last rays of the suns hit it, it shone with such brilliance. Her hair however, could not compare to her eyes.

Beautiful green orbs danced with laughter, I could barely see what she was fixated on but I thanked the Gods it brought her joy. As she did to me now. Unfortunately, this time was short-lived; she looked up, directly at me, as if she could sense me watching. Our eyes met and it was almost if time stopped altogether. A blush graced her cheeks, and I smiled, knowing that I had caused it. A need, deep within me, begged to hold her, to be able to run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to make her close her eyes in pleasure, and yet I wanted to stare into them forever, reveling in their beauty.

Hearing my name, I looked to my left, tearing her image from my line of sight. Sighing, I went over and began to see how the injured were faring. A few cuts and bruises here and there, nothing too serious… this time. The attacks were becoming fewer but the Longcoats were fighting in larger groups. Hiding a yawn behind my hand, I nodded my farewell to my companions, and headed in the direction I had last seen the girl, sleeping was now second to last on my list of things to take care of.

I started the search for her, she was no longer in the place I saw her last. I worked my way around the camp, catching up with a couple of my men along the way. I had to cut conversations short however, when I saw her following shyly behind the woman who had now practically become her savior.

"Isadora!" I found myself yelling, not caring who looked up and stared. "Wait, I need to speak with you." Now by her side, I had to stop and think about what I was actually going to say. I hadn't planned that in my haste to make it to the newcomer.

"Thanks, for stepping in to help her." I moved my hand to indicate the woman who was now inching her way behind Isadora. Smiling, Isadora nodded and followed my gaze. "Her name is Emma." She raised her eyebrows at me when I donned a look a child would have when they were caught stealing something.

"We were on our way to fill our stomachs, sir, if you would like to join us, I'm sure there would be no objections." Emma looked up at her when she said the last part. A mixture of shock and panic on her face.

"I would be honored." Sleep did not compare to spending time with… Emma.

We walked together into the tent that was our temporary kitchen. Letting Isadora lead us, I fell into step with Emma. Turning my head, I searched her face, hoping she would look my way. Suddenly, Emma threw her hand out and shoved me out of the path of some children. I gazed behind me long enough to see them giggle. When we found our way to a table, after stopping and picking up some soup, I made it my mission to sit next to her.

"So, Emma is it?" I cleared my throat, never in my life had talking ever been this hard for me. Emma nodded and I was thankful she didn't laugh or something. "Do you have a last name?" I asked, in a teasing manner.

"Willows." She managed, focusing on her hands.

"Emma Willows, it's a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." She looked me straight in the eyes, brows furrowing, like she was silently questioning my statement.

"Um, I hear your name is Jeb," She began, again turning away from me.

Smiling I nodded my head. "Oh for the sake of everyone watching will you take her for a walk or something, before you start to drool!" A man yelled from down the table. My eyes widened in shock, soon narrowing, searching for whoever voiced that order.

I heard laughter coming from beside me. Turning, I saw Emma place her hand over her mouth failing to stop it. "It looks like your men seem to know something we don't." She rose, offering her hand. Rising also, I took it, not wanting to look like a fool.

Together, we walked out. Her hand felt so smooth, and I welcomed the added warmth. We walked into the woods, the men on first watch, eyeing us with curiosity. Stopping abruptly, grabbing my other hand she pulled me closer. Being so close to her lips made my own tingle with anticipation.

"Jeb, I need your help." She cleared her throat, "Please, I was in a natural disaster, my family was with me and now I don't know where they are or if they are safe. Can you help me?" Her big, beautiful green eyes looking sad, yet they held a glint of hope. I couldn't resist her, I was lost in the pools of emerald that remained fixed on my eyes hoping I would assist her.

I looked to her lips and noticed how pink and soft they seemed. Lowering my head, I gently brought my lips to hers. I felt her gasp, but I couldn't stop, her lips tasted as sweet as they looked. The kiss became deeper, it was like we hadn't eaten at all, and were hungry for each other. She moved her hands to grab the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. I grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her into me.

Eventually I slowly lifted my head, missing the connection already. "I apologize; I've never been so forward, please forgive me." I said looking at the ground, ashamed.

Emma opened her mouth, and then shut it with a confused look. Letting go of one of my hands, she tugged on the other until we were walking once again. "I won't forgive you," she said, a smile forming on her lips, "because I wanted to do the same." Letting go of my hand, she sat upon a boulder. "Still, I need answers."

The moonlight shining on her face was enough to allow me to see the blush creeping up her face. Her lips were red from the kiss. She looked at the trees as I replied, "I will give them to you, I'm not sure you will like them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Still, I need answers." I said moving to a boulder and lowering myself on it.

Jeb was still standing where I had left him, neither of us speaking. "I will give them to you, I'm not sure you will like them."

I chuckled at this, "Try me." Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the nearest tree trunk. "Why don't you start by telling me how you got here?"

I hugged my knees and laid my head upon them, facing him. "I can remember running from my barn, seeing the storm getting closer. I was afraid, I ran as fast as I could. Getting in the truck I drove to DG's house; I wanted to make sure they were alright." My voice faltered and I lowered my gaze, a tear falling from my eyes. Clearing my throat, I continued, "When I made it there, I threw the door open, and found that my family was being attacked. These big, ugly guys were fighting Hank, and trying to capture DG."

"Were they wearing long, black coats?" Jeb asked me, a serious look on his face, yet his brows drew together. "Um, yeah I suppose they were. Does that mean anything?"

"They were Longcoats." He replied, turning his head, growing silent.

"Well, I began to attack the nearest… "Longcoat", and before I knew it, I had blood all over my hands, and Emily was screaming my name. I followed her up the stairs and we pushed a cabinet down to block the door." Jeb looked at me, amazement shining in his eyes.

"My Auntie Em and Hank pulled DG and myself onto the roof, which was shocking because the storm was coming closer. Before I could gather what was going on, they pushed us into the tornado." My eyes narrowed until I was glaring, remembering what they had done. "They pushed us to our death."

"Yet here you are, in one piece," Jeb laughed. Was I amusing him? I am trying to tell him my story and he laughs!

"It sounds like you were pushed into a travel storm. If there were Longcoats, they wouldn't have made it to the Other Side without one."

"Ugh, what's a travel storm?" I asked, with becoming angry with how many things I didn't know about this place. "And I take it the "Other Side" would be where I'm from?" That much I could grasp.

Moving closer to me, he began to describe this storm, "It's a magical storm that can transport you from one place to the other." I gave him a look that made him once again chuckle. "I thought I was crazy," I laughed myself. "That's a rather unsafe way to travel isn't it? Couldn't you guys just use airplanes or something?" I joked. Now it was Jeb's turn to look at me like I was a freak.

"In any case, that's all I remember about how I got here," moving my hands indicating the camp.

"You don't remember…meeting the Resistance? After all you practically _fell_ into our laps." He laughed to himself, like there was a story behind what he said. I voiced as much, "Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Emma, when we found you, you weren't lying on the ground somewhere, you fell into us. Actually, you landed on me," he recalled. He may have been amused but I was not. I could feel my cheeks burning. Luckily it was getting dark, so he couldn't really see me. "I'm sorry; I hope I didn't hurt you." I stated shyly.

"Does it look like you hurt me?" He laughed.

"So how long was I out?" I had to change the subject, before I was ridiculed again.

He must have been counting, because it took awhile before he answered. "About two days," luckily you weren't seriously injured.

My mind raced with terrible thoughts about my family. If I were out for that long, then my family could be anywhere, or be hurt with no one to help them. "Jeb, my family… they could be hurt. I need to get to them."

As if sensing my panic, he moved onto the boulder with me, "Don't worry, I'll help you find them." He cooed. "I understand how it feels to lose your family."

I stared at where I could feel his warmth, wondering what his eyes looked like at this moment. He had the most shocking blue eyes I've ever seen. The only thought I had when I looked at them was like being encompassed in love and protection. Shaking my head, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Jeb, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "If it helps, I lost my parents too." I attempted to be sympathetic.

"How did you lose yours?" He half-heartedly asked.

"They were on their way home and there was a flood. They couldn't escape, and were swept away…" Tears rolled down my cheeks. When I first brought this up, I did it to make Jeb feel better, not hurt myself. I lowered my head, breathing deeply, before I started to go all "water-works" on Jeb. I didn't expect him to pull me into a bear hug, but I liked it. We sat there, his arms around me, his warmth encompassing me. Moving, he laid his back against the boulder, and I laid mine against his chest. I never knew how good it felt to be this close to a person. To be loved and protected; it was, touching.

* * *

I listened to her intently, falling for her, as she recalled some of her worst memories. She was so fragile, yet strong for being able to go on with life. She loved her family very much, that was apparent. I moved to hug her, expecting her to move away, I was shocked when she fell into the hug. I moved so that I could onto her more easily, and she could still talk. I loved the sound of her voice. She laid her back against my chest, and her head rested upon my shoulder.

I enjoyed being close to her. I never understood the men when they talked of how being close to a woman could be so calming and enticing. As we sat there, I felt like I was protecting her, like it was my sole purpose in the world now. Neither of us spoke, we sat there staring at nothing and everything at the same time. She finally did speak and it hurt me, the amount of emotion she put into her words was painful, "Jeb, I can't lose my family…not again. Please, will you help me find them?" She quietly begged. My breath caught in my throat. How could I deny her what she wanted?

"I will help you." I promised; I would never let her down.

* * *

I was woken up by one of my men, the sky held little light. We had fallen asleep, with Emma still in my arms. Nodding to the man who had woke me up, I began to pull myself from the rock. Holding Emma in my arms, I carried her to my tent. It was a bit possessive I admit, but I didn't want her in any other bed but mine.

Setting her down, I pulled the covers to her shoulders. I wished I could give her warmth again, rather than these blankets. Walking out of my tent, I noticed a few of the people glancing my way, ignoring it; I began my journey to the meeting tent. A quick word with my commanders before breakfast meant I could skip it later on and focus on other stuff.

The meeting had been longer than I expected and we decided to carry it to the kitchen tent. When we walked out of the tent, I immediately searched for Emma, wanting to see her again before I was thrust into another long discussion about how to attack the Longcoats.

She must have been in bed still because I couldn't see her. Disappointed I passed into the kitchen, the smell of food finding its way to my nose. Stomach growling, I fetched some food, planning on easing my stomach pains. As I sat down I looked up in time to see Emma staring at me. She must have left my bed when I was in the meeting. She was now surrounded by a table filled with women. I could catch some of the conversations the louder women were having and I couldn't but laugh when I realized Emma would no doubt be bombarded with long conversations herself.

Throughout my conversations, I found myself wanting Emma to lay her eyes on me. Hopefully she would see my want to be alone with her. I had no luck; however, she was, as I had predicted, being thrown into conversations.

Hearing a cough to my side, my thoughts were interrupted and my men were eyeing me with suspicion. Continuing my conversation, I once again found Emma's green eyes, burned into my memory.

* * *

When I had woke up this morning you can imagine my surprise when I wasn't where I had fallen asleep. The last thing I remember was being in Jeb's arms, and now I was in a bed. This bed wasn't the bed I remember being in before. I racked my brain for memories of getting here, drawing a blank, I stood up and moved to the front of the tent. The…suns…hit my face and I covered my eyes with my hand to protect them. How long had I been asleep? I began my quest for someone familiar. Luckily I didn't have to go far; Emmeline was a little ways from where I was standing now. "Why are they looking at me?" I asked, barely managing to cover my shyness with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Maybe, it has something to do with the fact that you exited Cain's tent?" She teased. Man, I must have had my mouth open for awhile, because a woman walked by long enough to tell me, "Child, don't worry, we know Jeb wouldn't have done anything, your virtue is safe." She walked away laughing as my eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Turning red, Emmeline grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen tent. I kept my eyes to the ground fearing everyone would see my embarrassment.

We sat down at a long table filled with women. Some looked up at us newcomers, and smiled their welcome. Taking this as a sign of hospitality, I scooted towards an older woman, enjoying being accepted. These women were…animated. All around me they spoke of fighting, sewing, recipes, and love; all arts that I had not learned. Focusing on the food in front of me, I tuned them out.

Thankfully, Jeb walked in, surrounded by men, talking heatedly about stuff I could barely fathom at this point. I watched him grab some food and sit at another table. It appeared as if he was looking for someone, I happy to find out it was me, when his blue eyes caught mine. Blushing and smiling, I looked to the plate of food on the table, no longer interested on _that_ type of hunger.

"Emma! Are you listening?" Raising my head, I saw a middle-aged woman looking at me, chuckling. "What had your attention?" She inquired, following my gaze. She began to laugh when she caught Jeb still eyeing me. "Oh my, are you two that taken with each other?" It was as if she could read my mind. I wouldn't be surprised, what with everything else that's odd about this place.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I replied, looking anywhere but at Jeb and this woman.

"My name is Loreena," she stated, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Hello," I whispered. With that, Loreena pulled me into a conversation. "Where do you come from Emma?"

"Um," what did Jeb call it? "The… Other Side…" I believe that's what he said. Loreena gasped, and it drew eyes from some of the other women—great.

"Did you say you're from the Other Side?" The woman sitting across from me asked, her eyes growing bigger. "Oh, it's not that bad Myleene," Loreena jokingly chastised, "The Queens consort is from the Other Side." What Loreena said, seemed to end that conversation before it began.

"The Queen?" I said, my brows drawing together. If I did travel to another place, surely it would still be of the same time. I can't believe they still have Queens. Seeing the confusion on their faces at my statement, I quickly explained myself. "Where I come from, the people elect their leader." Even though their faces showed bewilderment, they nodded their heads.

Withdrawing from the conversation, their voices now distant, I thought of how my family was faring. Were they alright? Would Jeb keep his word? I stopped. Of course he would I scolded myself. If there were anyone I could trust, he would be number one on that list.

"The Witch is slowly taking over, her power is growing…" Now that certainly caught my attention.

"Witch?" I asked my eyebrows rising in disbelief. "Emma did no one tell you anything about this world?" Questioned Emmeline, shaking her head, she turned to the woman who had voiced her opinion, "If you believe that then maybe you should leave the OZ," she stated calmly, "There's no place in this camp for people who think that there is no hope." With that, the woman who was just lectured rose, and stalked out of the tent.

"What exactly is happening in the OZ?" I asked, wanting to know more about this fascinating topic.

Letting out a deep breath, Loreena turned to me and began her story.

"For the longest time, the OZ has been without a Queen. Her majesty was overthrown by the evil sorceress Azkadelia. She did not use to be so evil though, some say that she was possessed by the evil witch when she was only a child. Others say that she was born thirsty for blood. Since then she has been converting the OZ to be as wicked as her mind. Killing people, torturing families, tearing them apart, she has no mercy or compassion. We have all fallen victim to her power one way or the other."

After she had said that last sentence she looked to Jeb. Wanting to see who she was eyeing sympathetically, I turned my head. Jeb stared back. This time I didn't move away. I gave him a sympathetic look and he shifted beneath my stare. Giving my attention back to Loreena, I found she had tears in her eyes, as if she recalling all the bad memories.

"What happened to Jeb?" I cautiously asked. "Sometimes the witch would give out the worst punishments. She saved the terrible ones for the people who resisted the most. Jeb's father, Wyatt, was a leader of the resistance when it first began. The Longcoats came to his house, they attacked him. Whenever his wife or Jeb tried to fight back they would be hit as well. They put his father in a tin suit—to die. The beasts carried Jeb and his mother for days, until men of the resistance found them and killed some of the Longcoats, while others escaped."

Tears sprang to my eyes. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it last night, there was so much pain.

"Loreena, it will be alright," I whispered. I couldn't believe the horrid things that had happened to these people. "I know child, I will never give up hope. That's why we started the resistance." She gave me a smile, showing that she had some fight left in her. "You know, he has feelings for you." She moved her head to indicate the man I had been staring at for some time. "He may not show it, but we have known him for awhile and see it whenever he looks at you."

"Which is often!" Another woman piped up from down the table, laughing at my response; which was of course blushing and lowering my head. "You guys must be getting to much sun because we've only known each other for no more than a week. It's probably concern about me slowing the resistance down." I said more to myself than anyone else.

"How would you slow us down Emma?" I heard from behind me. Turning I found Jeb and a few men looking at me, laughter already in their eyes. I couldn't find my voice and immediately looked toward the exit. Feeling that flight or fight experience become present, I cleared my throat. "I…I, um…well…"

"Emma," Jeb said calmly, sitting next to me, straddling the bench, "How would you slow us down?"

"I don't know much about what you guys do." I choked out. His close proximity was clouding my mind. "I can't fight, cook, sew, or anything else for that matter, unless you guys have stories needing to be written I'm afraid I may be useless." I lowered my head; this was now becoming a habit, when Jeb cupped my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Emma, you can be taught those things," He said laughing, "You could never be useless to me…us, you could never be useless to us." Jeb quickly corrected himself, blushing.

Feeling like a million bucks, I beamed at him. I could've done a happy dance, had people not been staring.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since I told her she would never be useless to me, and I still felt my heart filling with feelings for her. The men teased me for what I had said, until I glared at them. Sometimes being the leader had its perks.

The Longcoats were growing closer and closer with every passing day. It had only been a few days since my men had seen them riding out of the Realm of the Unwanted. We all began to prepare for what was to come. The healing tent was restocked with supplies, the men trained harder, and the women worked on traps. I walked around the camp, helping here and there with the preparations. Everything seemed to be going ok, when I heard a scream. Running, quickly, in the direction I heard it coming from, I stopped to see Emma. She was lying flat on her behind, a practice sword at her throat.

"I yield! I yield!" She was screaming. I couldn't control my laughter. Hearing me laugh, she glared, "You're not helping Jeb." Her voice was tinted with anger.

The man who had been teaching her left, laughing as well, "Jeb, I think you may need to teach her, she's too complicated. There's no rhythm." He walked through the hanging braches, and he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry, do you need help?" I walked over to her and grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her up. "Here, let me teach you something. Take your sword." She raised her sword, "For starters, you shouldn't hold it like that," I moved behind her, re-positioning her hand. Grasping her waist, I used my foot to move her into a stance that would be more suitable for her size. I heard her gasp, and my breath quickened. "Y…You need to hold it like this." Leaning into me, she held my hand that was now on her hip. "Uh-huh." She whispered.

My eyes grew heavy, thoughts of her lying beneath me flew through my head; hearing her moan my name, her hands grabbing onto my shoulders. Shaking my head, I began again. "Emma, the first thing you have to do is…" I was cut off by one of the men running towards us.

"Sir, the Longcoats, they're approaching." He said between breaths.

"They were two days from here, how did they get here so fast!" I was yelling at this point. Releasing Emma I gathered my sword and ran to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All I could focus on was his touch, on my hand, and on my hip. Jeb was telling me something, I could barely sputter out a reply. This felt good, and something deep within me wanted it to never end. Fate had thought otherwise. A man, who I now hate, came running up to us; ruining our moment. Jeb reacting faster than I ever could have, had already gathered his belongings and was shouting something about the Longcoats being here too soon. I didn't have time to think of a farewell, he was already gone.

I grew cold, missing him never hurt this much. I knew why he had left I just didn't want it to be the truth. Jeb went to fight the Longcoats. They were monsters. Witnessing what they could do was bad, but hearing what they _had_ done was worse. I couldn't leave him to fight alone. I know my skills were terrible so far, but that was with a sword. No one knew that I was already good with daggers. I also knew he probably didn't need my help; he had kickass skills from years of fighting, as well as other skilled fighters with him. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I had to be there, if only to puncture some Longcoats' chest, or maybe slit some throats.

Running as fast as my feet could carry me, I went to the weapons tent. Jeb was walking towards a group of fighters, shouting orders for the attack. He didn't see me slip into the forest. No one saw me. Thankful for that chance of invisibility, I silently followed Jeb and his men. Actually they had some women also, shocking I know, but they looked fierce, and I could even see Loreena amongst them.

When everyone had stopped, I watched them position themselves for the attack. Jeb put on a cloak to disguise himself while the others stood around a cart. It was stuck in the mud, so I don't know why they wanted to be around it. Probably protection or something? I didn't have time to think about it anymore as those bastards that I saw trying to kidnap DG were riding towards Jeb. The people around the cart started to push at it, like they were trying to pry it from the ground.

Their leader, a disgusting man with greasy hair and a snarl on his face stopped in front of Jeb.

It was at this time that I noticed the beasts had prisoners. Crawling closer to them, I planned to cut their ropes and set them free once the fight commenced. I didn't go unnoticed, however, because the man behind the one in the front of the line of prisoners spotted me. His electric blue eyes stared back at me. They looked very familiar.

Glancing over to where Jeb was, and then back to the man, I mouthed that I was waiting for the fight to start. Building up my courage, I took the daggers, one in each hand, ready to free and then slaughter.

I didn't need to watch where the fight started; I could hear Longcoats falling off of their horses, when I ran to the prisoners I did glance down at the Longcoats that were watching them, arrows sticking out of their chests. My courage began to slip and I stopped, finally looking around me, a few of the resistance members were already down, blood flowing into the ground. I couldn't see Jeb.

"Hey, you mind cutting us loose now?" I heard from my side. I nearly forgot the prisoners and the man who was staring at me before was now ushering me to cut the bonds at his hands. Reaching over I severed the ropes, throwing them to the ground.

"Much obliged for the help." He said before tackling the nearest Longcoat.

"Hey, you wanna cut us loose too?" Looking back at the prisoners I saw a man motioning to me with his hands to cut the ties around them. I started to tear at them with my dagger, when I looked up at the man I was rescuing. He had a zipper running through the center of his head.

Stopping, I stared at it "What the hell," was all I could say. "Hey I've heard that before," he stared off into the distance before looking at me again, "Hey I've heard that before."

"You said that already…" I replied continuing cutting the ropes at his hands. "Did I? There I go glitching again." He laughed at this like it was some joke. Ignoring it at the moment I cut the remaining prisoners loose, some ran to help the resistance in their fight, others ran the opposite direction.

Following where the first man I cut loose had gone I began my assault on the remaining Longcoats. The first brute I made it to had his back to me, so I had the advantage, but he turned around the second I got close enough to stab him. Raising my hand to strike, I took a step closer, close enough for him to punch me in the gut.

It seems like every time I get close enough they cower and choose to punch me in the gut. Bastards. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The man laughing at me pulling his leg back to kick me in my side. Quickly, I brought the dagger up and plunged it into his foot. The pained cry he let out made me laugh in triumph.

As he bent over to lift me up by my shirt, I plunged the dagger into him, this time it was lodged in his throat. Gurgling sounds protruded from his mouth and then he fell limply to the ground. Taking in a deep breath, trying to stop the growing nausea, I stood looking around me to assess the damage. A few of the resistance fighters were still finishing up with a couple of the remaining greasy haired men. Putting one foot in front of the other, I moved to go see where Jeb had run off to. Just then a hand caught my shoulder stopping me.

I looked down at it, noticing the blood covering it. It pulled me back and turned me until I was facing the person. It was the man who had been talking to Jeb at the front of the group. My heart stopped when I realized the blood on his hand could be Jeb's.

"This is no place for a girl." He sneered, raising his gun to my face. My eyes were opened farther than they had ever been before as I feared for my life. I would never be able to see my family again would I?

"Emma get down!" Jeb yelled from behind me, listening to what he said, I lowered myself to the ground, hearing a gun go off I yelped. The man that had once been holding me was now on the ground as well, except he had a bullet wound in his shoulder.

I heard running coming closer, and I was still staring at the man lying in front of me, when I was pulled off of the ground and into a hug. "Damn it Emma what are you doing here?" I felt the question more than I heard it. Jeb put his head atop of mine, holding me so close I thought I was going to suffocate.

I mumbled for him to loosen his grip, but it was to no avail, until, that is, when the man with the electric blue eyes stopped in front of us. Finally releasing me, he stepped between me and the ex-prisoner.

"Father?"

"Son?"

Tears sprang to my eyes, and a pang of jealousy to my heart. Jeb had found his father; he had a part of his family back. Backing away, I inched towards the forest; at least there no one would see my pain. Just then A small metal…thing…was thrown and it rolled towards my feet. "Emma, run!" I was ordered, not knowing why. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jeb run towards me and his father ran after him.

A woman yelled from somewhere that a "petard" was thrown, and I faintly remember wondering what that was, before a blast went off.

* * *

My father was alive? They told me he was dead. If he weren't standing in front of me I wouldn't have believed it, but here he was. My family. I was jolted from my musing, when I saw a silver flash out of the corner of my eye. As I heard it hit the ground clinking, before it started to roll, realization hit me. It was a petard.

This time I wasn't the one to yell for her, Loreena shrieked for Emma to run. My head went blank; her image was the only thing I focused on. I was a few feet from her when it went off. I closed my eyes, and threw my arms in front of my face, I was waiting for my death, but I felt no pain.

There were a bit of confused murmurs before they stopped, no doubt noticing what I was. Emma's hands were outstretched, her eyes were closed, and a blue light was emanating from her palms. It stopped the blast, whatever "it" was. Slowly I walked towards her.

"Emma, open your eyes." I was now an inch away from her, "It's alright, open them."

She opened one eye, like she was testing to see if I was telling the truth. After she surveyed her surroundings, she opened the other. Staring down at her hands, she gasped, the color draining from her face.

"Well, it seems like there's another witch in the OZ besides DG." I heard a man say cheerfully. Emma still held the blast at bay, her eyes widening in panic. I searched my head for a plan to get her away from the blast and save us both. Coming up with no better alternative, I clamed my voice as much as I could, not wanting to panic, "Emma, whenever your…shield…lowers, the explosion may expand still. I'm going to pull you away, when I say run, you better do it." I explained to her, praying that it worked.

She nodded her head, still looking at her hands. "Jeb, maybe you should let me, I don't want you getting hurt." Father pleaded.

"No, it's fine." At this point I think I was trying to convince myself.

I reached my hands out, grabbing onto Emma's waist. I had one arm around her, ready to pull with all the strength I could, when she started to panic. She violently shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Jeb, don't, I don't think we'll make it far enough in time." Looking at me, her eyes begged. Her head was slightly cocked, she began walking backwards. The blast moved with her. "I don't want you to get hurt, that's why I came here. I couldn't stand to see you, or anyone else harmed." She was now a few feet from me.

"Emma, no, I am going to get you to safety. Just wait, when I hold on; tell me when you're going to move your hands and I'll push us out of the way in time. Trust me." That seemed to do it for her, taking a deep breath she crouched, ready to run. I moved closer again, once more putting my arm around her. I bent down to her ear, "Emma tell me when you're ready," I crouched also intent on running as if a barrel of monkey bats were after me.

Taking another deep breath, her voice faltering, "Now." I pulled with everything I had in me. I felt the explosion go off, everyone yelling or screaming something as they too took cover. Father yelled my name as I ran to the trees, jumping over them for cover.

Hitting the ground, I heard Emma yelp in pain. The world spun around me, moving towards where Emma was laying, using one arm as leverage, I hovered above her, and I whispered her name. She didn't answer. I could hardly hear people running towards me. Emma was hurt, and I told her she wouldn't be.

I let her down.

Falling onto my back, Father bent down, checking to make sure I was alright. Before I lost consciousness, I asked him to bring Emma to my tent, so she could have privacy. A dark place inside me, knew that her privacy, wasn't the only thing I wanted her in my tent for.

* * *

_I was running through the forest; my breath was coming out in shallow puffs. She wasn't far behind me._

"_Emma, why are you running? You know it's futile." Her voice rang in my ears, fear gripped my heart._

_I tripped over a root, falling to the ground. Luckily my hands broke my fall. As I rolled onto my back, it got cold. _

_She was here._

_Her black hair swam around in the air, like she was in water, without there being any. Black coals stared down at me. Her smile drew the warmth out of my body, and I was frozen in place. Emotions coursed through me; panic, fear, adrenaline, desperation. _

"_There you are; you, my darling are going to die now." She laughed, baring her pointed teeth._

"_No! You cannot hurt me!" My courage shot up, it was soon cut down when she looked at me like I was a child._

"_But dear, why do you hold onto this life? No one loves you, you're useless, and no one wants you." She mocked. "Who loves you? No one."_

_With that she raised her hand, an eerie green light shooting from it, and lowered it down to me. _

_

* * *

_

My eyes jerked open, a cold sweat all over me. Steadying my breath, I looked around the room, making sure I was no longer in the forest. I was safe, yet her words rang in my ears, "Who loves you?"

Closing my eyes, I willed them to go away. When I had composed myself I found the room to be familiar, looking around once more, comprehension setting in. This was Jeb's tent. How had I made it here, again? It was awfully warm too, reaching a hand behind me I tried to remove the blankets, my hand touched the warmth but it wasn't blankets that provided it. It was a man, and I my hand was in a very intimate place.

"Emma, you're treading on dangerous ground." Jeb tiredly remarked.

Removing my hand, a blush crept up my face. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be." Was all he said in reply. Grasping my hip he forced me onto my side, and touched my right cheek with his hand, moving me to face him. Pushing my hair out of the way, he stared into my eyes. "Sorry, staring into your eyes is becoming a habit." He chuckled; sleep was still in his voice. Gently he brushed his lips against mine.

Without realizing it until it was happening, I grabbed his head, taking hold of his hair, and pushed his lips harder against mine. Moaning, his grip once again lowered to my hips, pulling me so close I felt that we would be inseparable for the rest of our lives.

The kiss growing more heated, a growl rose from his throat, and he rolled and placed his arms next me, levering himself so he was hovering above me. He moved his lips to my throat and I moaned in pleasure, relishing in the heat they brought to my skin. I have never known this intimacy before and I was enjoying every heart-stopping second of it. Removing my hand from his hair, I heard his breath quicken when I began to stroke from shoulder to back.

His mouth came back to mine, this time for a deeper and hungrier kiss. Together our tongues danced, it was enticing. I broke the kiss, needing air. "Touch me Jeb," I managed, I was near boiling at this point, and I needed him.

"I will." Was all he said before he once again attacked my mouth, this time unbuttoning my shirt. I moved to do the same, when he grabbed both my hands in one of his and pushed them above my head, finishing the shirt with the one hand he had left. I put my legs around him, wishing that the barriers were gone and we could make the connection.

We nearly screamed when Jeb and I were thrown from Heaven and back down to Earth, when there was a voice from the front off the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His heat surrounded me, joining with my own. I wanted…needed…him to get closer. I wanted to open my legs and have him give himself to me, to fill me. Digging my nails into his back from pleasure, I could feel his muscles rigid with passion, and failing control.

Then it ended as soon as it had begun, a small but audible cry came from my throat. Our pleasure—our connection, was once again severed.

He slowly rose from me, a wild look in his eyes. "Emma, one day there will be no interruptions, and I will have you." He sensuously promised. I was still lying on the bed, the heat from our passion growing cold, sighing I stood, albeit on shaking legs.

Returning my clothes to their proper place, I moved to the front of the tent where Jeb was now waiting, watching me move. He pulled one flap of the tent open but stopped before we could step outside, "Emma, I'm sorry for moving quickly. I know we just met, but you make my control slip so fast, I don't think I have the power to stop it." He didn't even look at me when he spoke.

Touched by his words, yet hurt because he chose not to look at me, I made a low sound that could've been an agreement, or anger for having our moment ruined. I wasn't one to move fast either but damn, when it felt as good as it had, I threw caution to the wind.

Together we stepped from the protection of the tent, making our way to where we would most definitely be bombarded with talks that both took our strength and our patience. Eyes bore into us, and I instinctively moved closer to him, his arms wrapped around my waist, as if to shield me from judgment.

Once we had reached the tent, I realized that it was silent. No one was talking. Jeb opened the flap, motioning for me to enter before him. The sight that was laid out before us was, well…unusual. Jeb however immediately walked towards the man with the zipper in his head, his face told me that this wasn't his first time doing this.

A man was strapped in a chair, his hands were restrained, and he had cuts on his face from the fight. I remained behind Jeb as I watched as the hairy man had a hand on the prisoner. His face was twisting as if he were searching for something. The man's face showed no signs of panic.

"Azkadelia shield his mind, Raw cannot see."

Stepping away from the man, he stood next to the zipper-head, his gaze turning back to the man being questioned. Stepping closer to Jeb, I whispered into his ear, "Who's this guy?"

"His name's Zero, he's the man that killed my mother." Was all he said, his eyes never moving from the man.

After awhile, Jeb moved from me, taking my protection away with him. Without realizing it I moved closer to the guy with the zipper, hiding myself from view once more.

"I'll make this easier for you, if you tell us everything you know about the machine." Jeb told Zero, getting in his face, so he had nothing to look at but Jeb. Zero gave a small smile before spitting into Jeb's face.

I made a face; thankfully there was little light in the tent so no one could see my disgust. I looked to Mr. Cain, noticing he was waiting for Jeb's next move. Standing and wiping the spit from his face, Jeb looked behind Zero, and to his men, telling them to "Bring it in," whatever "it" was.

I've seen Jeb fight, I've seen him get angry, but there was no anger in him, his calm exterior made me shiver. Laughing Zero began to look around him, trying to see what they were bringing into the tent. "What do you got there?" he asked, still smiling. He stopped, his face becoming frightened when he saw that Jeb had no emotion on his face.

He began to laugh again, trying to cover his failing courage, his tough façade was slowly falling though. Jeb walked towards whatever the men brought in, messing with what was on the tray. Everyone was looking at him questioningly, wondering what was causing that clinking sound. Zero began to get scared, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him muttering his questions. "What is that…what do you got there?" He kept moving, stretching his neck to see what Jeb had, his movements were useless. Jeb had his hands behind his back, "Hold his fingers," he ordered his voice calm and collected.

This side of him was definitely scary.

Zero continued to squirm as the men pushed him forward and unclenched his hands. He begged for them to wait, his cries becoming higher pitched in his panic. "Not the fingers, not the fingers!" He was resisting with everything he had. It was useless though, the position he was in gave Jeb the advantage.

I jumped when I heard Jeb yell for the man to shut up, I looked wide-eyed at him. I couldn't believe what was happening. There was no way he would hurt this man before he got answers out of him right?

"I'll talk!" Zero shouted. "No, it's too late," Jeb yelled back, moving whatever was in his hands closer.

"Stop! I'll talk!" The man was near tears at this point. I knew it was wrong, but I still couldn't help smiling knowing that this man was finally feeling what he did to all of those people. Justice never sounded so good. Jeb yelled to him again, telling him that it was too late for him to talk, when his father told him to stop and let him. Turning to the man, he ordered for him to talk.

Zero sang like a little bird, he told them everything they needed to know.

"The machine forms an intense beam of light." Zero said quickly.

"Why?" Asked the man next to me. Everyone looking at him.

Jeb caught my eyes, and he had no emotion on it, I couldn't help but shudder.

"It forces the power of the emerald on the double eclipse. Locks the two suns behind the moon." He explained. "It'll bring darkness to the OZ forever." He added.

'Damn thing's the Anti-Sun Seeder," Glitch said looking around the room as if he was recovering information that he forgot he knew. "Sun-Seeder?" Jeb said questioningly.

"Its a little doo-hickey I designed to slow the suns and extend the growing season." Zipper guy explained, a sad smile growing on his face.

"How do we shut it down?" Jeb asked loudly to the man who still had a panicked look on his face.

"Ask him." He looked next to me, smiling, like he was tattling on him.

"Well it sounds like what she's using it for is an entirely different barrel of monkey bats. I don't know how her machine works."

"Part of you does. Ambrose." So that's what his name is? It didn't seem to fit him.

"Ambrose?" Jeb asked, surprise evident in his voice. "Jeb?" Mr. Cain said his name, urging him to explain why he was surprised.

"Our spies found out that Ambrose is a code for the brain that runs the machine." He looked to…Ambrose. Wondering what this man had to do with the machine. I stared next to me at Ambrose, hoping he would explain, because even though I learned some of what was going on, I had no idea that a man could have his brains removed and still live.

"My marbles are in the tower?" He sounded relieved and happy at the same time. This was a weird man.

Zero nodded slowly, Wyatt asked him where the brain was, and he quickly answered, remembering that he was about to be tortured, and feared whatever Jeb was holding. After he had told them where they were, he began to stammer and beg for Jeb to put what he had away. Panic and fear was again painted on his face.

Jeb scoffed, holding up two spoons and clanking them together softly, "Glad to." Was all he said. I laughed a bit at his cleverness. Feeling a bit foolish for thinking he would torture him before getting answers out of him.

The look on Zero's face was enough to know that he felt like a dumbass for getting so scared over nothing. He lowered his head in defeat, and shame. Jeb left to go set the spoons back down and I swear the look on his father's face was both amazed and proud. If I had a son who was clever enough to scare a man with only a couple of spoons, I would be proud too.

Everyone's gaze followed Jeb to see what he would do next to the man who had been broken. He picked up a sword, turned to the man, and the sound of the sword being torn from its cover filled the tent. Walking over to Zero, he positioned the blade at his neck, moving it slightly so he could feel what was to come.

A look of pain was soon covered by that of satisfaction, when he watched the man tremble. His father had a look of disbelief though and he questioned what his son was doing, "Jeb, what are you doing?"

"Job's not done yet." He replied, his voice sounding like it was obvious what had to happen next, he looked at his father, his eyes conveying the same message his voice had. "Now I can finally finish this." He moved the sword slowly against Zero's throat, teasing him.

Taking a step towards him, my arm outstretched as if to stop him from doing something he shouldn't, I stopped when his father reached him before I did, and pulled him away from the man. "Not like this, put it away." He said pushing his son.

The look of disbelief was now plastered over Jeb's features. "This is the man that killed mother. He destroyed your life and mine, and you want to let him live?" He was near yelling at this point, and my heart broke. What this man did was terrible, but killing him would be doing a service to him. "He deserves to die," his father started, Jeb chiming in to agree, before his father continued, "I won't deny that."

"Then what?" Jeb asked, his anger rising. I shivered at how harsh his voice was. Pure anger, flowed through him, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Raw flinch.

"Killing him won't bring back your mother; it won't honor her memory either." The tent grew silent, as we all looked on with sympathy. This moment would be burned into our memories, as the time a father and a son, hurt over a loved one's death, argued with each other over how to revenge her death. Their opinions were different, but their love for the dead woman was equal.

Jeb said nothing as he looked into his father's eyes, letting the words sink in. He swallowed and started to walk away, plunging the sword into the ground, and exited the tent, anger and sadness pouring out of every movement he made.

* * *

It was later in the day, and I couldn't shake Jeb's face from my head. The sadness and the pain. He wanted revenge and had been so close, and now he might never get the full satisfaction. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't seen Ambrose sit next to me.

"Hey doll, you look like you're deep in thought." He said smiling pleasantly. "I was just thinking about what happened this morning." I cringed at the thought, and Ambrose moved closer trying to make me feel better. "Listen, the OZ has been troubled for awhile, it gets tough, and tougher with every passing day. Jeb lost so much growing up."

I looked into the forest, "It's a shame, and Jeb had to grow up in a world that was bent on ruining him. He barely had a mother to love him, and he thought his father was dead." Taking a deep breath to control my emotions I put on a cheerful disposition, and looked up at the man sitting by my side.

"Emma willows." I extended my hand in greeting. Ambrose took it, "Glitch."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "I thought your name was Ambrose?"

"Oh, it was, before the witch took my marbles."

I sat in astonished silence as Glitch, explained his story. He thoroughly explained the time he was the Queens advisor, to having his brain taken out of his head and released into the wild, meeting Raw and Mr. Cain. He told me what he knew about them. I was interested until he brought up DG.

I gasped, "You've seen DG!"

"Yeah we kind of met in an odd way, but she was nice enough to help me down, and boy am I glad, those ankle-biters were starting to get on my nerves. What's left of them anyway." He repeated the last sentence a couple of times, but I wasn't listening to him anymore. DG was alive? Why didn't they tell me sooner?

"Where is she!" I yelled. People were staring at me now, but I could care less, I've grown to their prying eyes and my patience was wearing thin. "Tell me where she is!"

Glitch had a worried look on his face now and he stood, backing away from me, his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Emma, sit down." I snapped my head to the left and saw Jeb's father looking at me sympathetically.

"Not until you tell me where she is!" I walked to him, intent on hurting him to get him to answer.

"Emma please, you'll find out just calm down and sit. You are accomplishing nothing by getting angry." He whispered. Raw walked up to us and cautiously put his hand on my shoulder, instantly I felt a calm wash over me and my eyes droop with relaxation.

"Emma sad, cousin lost, family gone." The glint of tears was present on his face, gently he released me. When he did, I was thrust back into the world, not risking getting worked up again, I turned on my heels and stalked back to the log and sat, a pout forming on my face.

Sighing, Mr. Cain followed and sat next to me. Raw, and Glitch also sat down, intent on helping me understand what was going on. It took awhile for them to tell me the story. Hearing Glitch's story was interesting, this one was scary. DG…was a witch? I shouldn't be surprised, I too had powers but I didn't bother telling them at the moment. My body was motionless, even cold. I held no emotion on my face. Her parents, my aunt and uncle, were fake; and DG's real parents were the Queen and Consort of the OZ? Was I really even her cousin?

"Emma, are you alright doll?" I faintly heard Glitch, he laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. "Excuse me." I ran off into the forest, not knowing where I was going anymore. Tripping, I fell to the ground, out of breath. Tears were running down my face, jealousy tore at my heart, and my heart was breaking. DG would save the OZ and live with her family. What would happen to me?

A voice deep inside me answered grimly, _you will be forgotten, just a pigment of their tortured imagination. No one loves you._

I lost my parents, and not only does DG have hers from Kansas but she has real parents from the OZ. Why did she get to have her parents, when I had none? It wasn't fair, but then again, what was?

I lay on the ground, letting the air dry my tears, and watched the sky. My breathing slowed, and relaxed. The last pangs of anger fleeing from me, as sleep took its place.

* * *

I found her lying on the ground, her hair sprawled around her head like a cinnamon halo. I stood and stared at the image, my heart going out to her. She had been through so much, we all have, and it was finally taking its toll on her. Of course she would be hurt, I got my family back, DG did too, and yet she was left without hers. That was only the bottom of her pain. She thought she had lost her family again when she lost DG, now she got her back and finds out that she may never see her again when she faces the witch.

Sighing, I moved closer, and kneeled down to her. I brushed my fingers over her lips and my heart danced at the small sigh she gave at my touch. So beautiful…. Finding her that day, was a gift from God. Falling in love with her was a gift from fate. Her strength astounded me, her courage was breath-taking, and her love was—abundant. She was a warrior in every sense of the word. My small warrior, with a big heart.

I lowered my head until my lips barely touched hers, her lips were parted and I could feel her warm breath flow from them. With a softness I never knew I had in me, I kissed those lips that earlier were tight with anger and pain. Relishing in the feel of them upon my own, I didn't notice her hand reach up and tangle in my hair, pushing my kiss deeper. I didn't break the kiss, I would rather have died then end it. I could hear her groan into the kiss, as one rose from deep within me too.

She pushed back, breaking the kiss, searching my eyes. She didn't say anything, just looked, her brilliant green eyes reflecting the moon that was shining down on us. If I wasn't so hungry for her, I would have looked forever. I lowered my head once more, this time to her throat, taking my time to taste every part of it, before raising my lips to her waiting mouth. I tasted, in obvious pleasure, and it brought my senses to life. As the tip of her tongue found mine, we deepened the kiss.

I could smell the scent of her arousal, I could feel the intensity of my need for her, pushing to bury into her. My hunger was powerful and I could barely contain it. Her hands explored me, starting at my shoulders, clawing at me as I continued to taste her neck and her collarbone. She tasted like the sea—salty, wild, and mysterious. My control shattered, as she lowered her hands to my hips, and then to my erect male flesh.

Letting out a low guttural cry, my hips thrust forward instinctively, searching for her warmth. I could feel her shiver repeatedly beneath me, her hunger grew, and was nearly parallel to my own. Her name escaped my lips, and I began to undress her, quickly clawing at the fabric. I pulled her shirt over her head as she went for mine. Next I unbuttoned her pants, slowly dragging them down to her ankles. She was just in a pair of lacy briefs now, a sheen of sweat covering her, glistening off of her skin in the moonlight. Stopping, I removed the rest of my clothing, next time I would have to let her do it, just so I could feel her hands roam over my body.

Looking down at her I noticed the fast rise and fall of her breasts. I traced the outline of them, watching her nipples tighten in pleasure, at my touch. I smiled, she was watching my every movement, softly moaning my name. I began to circle her nipples with my tongue, "Jeb?" she whispered, I made a rumbling sound, loving the way my name came from her mouth as I brought her waves of pleasure. A ragged sound came from her, as I moved to her other breast, intent on torturing her slowly. I let out a husky male laugh, and eased away from her breasts long enough to look into her eyes one more time before trailing wet, warm kisses down her stomach.

As I neared her warmth I could feel her arch her back, she was tense as she waited for me. Her breaths came out in gasps, and I bit her inner thigh lightly, leaving a mark of territory more than anything. She was mine, I wanted to be the only man to bring her this pleasure. She called my name in what was meant to be a question but was cut off in a cry when I licked my way closer to her feminine secrets waiting for me.

"Yes, my small warrior?" I understood her silent question,

"Please, be inside of me." Her breath caught when I parted her legs. She was giving me what I wanted without question. Prolonging my torture, I raised myself, grabbing her hair , I pulled her head back gently, leaving her neck vulnerable and I began to nibble, whispering her name at times. "Emma, tell me again, I need to hear you say it." I ordered her.

"Jeb, I need you, all of you," was all she could say, before I plunged deep into her secrets.

* * *

I heard myself moan out in ecstasy, as he entered me. My world was spinning and everything was flooding my senses. He was gripping my hips allowing him to go deeper into my warmth. I lifted my legs around him making it easier for him. His own warmth was spreading through me as we moved together, a dance that I would never forget. His heat and his hunger stripped everything I knew away, I grabbed at his shoulders; he was the only thing I knew to be real at this moment.

"Jeb?" His name rose from me in a question, then again in pure, sinful pleasure, as it seared through me, "Jeb!" I screamed. I was tense and could feel myself rising with the climax, I dug my nails into him, my rush was powerful, and he was holding me tightly as his was also reaching its breaking point.

Together, we felt our release.

When the last shivers of pleasure ran through me, he shifted as if he were going to remove himself. I held onto him, as tightly as I could. "Jeb, wait." He smiled down at me his eyes sleepy from our passion, "Emma, we have to go back to the camp." He told me, his smiling growing.

"Why?" I whined, not wanting to ruin this moment. "So we can do it again, except this time, we won't get dirt all over us." He was laughing at this point and he kissed me passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I was standing in a field, surrounded by my friends, as well as my family. Everyone I loved is here. They all are laughing at some joke that I am physically there to hear, but mentally vacant to understand. Slowly, I begin to walk around, avoiding contact with anyone, I know they aren't real. As the laughter dies down, groups are formed merely by fate. Mr. Cain is slapping Jeb on the back, no doubt proud of something he has done. DG and Glitch are arguing about something, most likely an idea that has to do with engineering. I can see the remainder of the people, their mouths moving or shaping in some emotion, yet I cannot hear what they are discussing. _

_As I walk around, no one notices me. "Why won't anyone look at me?" I muse. My question still doesn't make people see me. It's not like I am invisible, I only want them to look at me. _

"_Guys! I'm right here!" I yell, frustration setting deep within my body. Running towards Jeb I reach for his arm to pull him to face me. Only, when I get there, my hand swipes right through him. _

_As if my movement and attempt to touch him made him finally notice me, he slowly lowered his head until I was in his line of sight. _

"_Jeb, what's going on?" I turned my head indicating everyone else, who was continuing their conversations. A minute went by and he still wouldn't answer my question. "Jeb, please say something. Are you alright?" _

_My blood began to grow cold; something was amiss about this situation. I started to walk backwards, the distance between Jeb and myself growing slowly. My eyes darted around, looking at all of my friends and family, trying to figure out what was happening to them. _

_Or maybe, something had happened to me. _

_At this point, everyone stopped talking and turned their heads in my direction, smiles forming on their lips. They just stood there, watching as I panicked. "Guys, please, what's happening? Tell me what's going on!" _

_On the horizon, a black cloud had formed, inching eerily closer. I was now far back enough that I could see everyone, even though I was in an open field I felt like I was a mouse trapped in a corner, while the cat paced excitement taking hold of it. I knew there was something wrong, I sensed this same thing when the tornado was plowing towards my barn. _

_The black cloud was now above us, the wind had picked up as well, tossing my hair in my eyes, as I looked up to it. Almost gracefully, tunnels flew down from the cloud, and they were headed directly towards the people I love. _

"_Move! " I screeched my voice hardly present in the force of the wind. "Run, please, just go!"_

_It was too late. The wind tunnels had made impact with them, I ran forward wanting to hold onto them before they were carried away, but there were too many options, I couldn't save them all. Running to the closest person, I grabbed onto Glitch's leg. Grasping desperately, I tried to pull him down to the ground. With all my strength, I pulled, but my power was nothing compared to that of the wind carrying him away. _

_It was over too soon. Everyone, all of them, were gone now. I wasn't powerful enough, I had failed. I couldn't save them. I watched as they were thrust into the cloud of darkness, disappearing from sight, and from my life. Almost magically, when they were gone, the wind had left too. There was nothing moving now, save for me, as I fell to my knees, sobs racking my frame. _

"_Why wouldn't they look at me? They wouldn't listen! I tried to tell them to move, but they couldn't hear me." I screamed, my voice flowing into the empty field. _

"_They don't love you." A nauseating voice whispered. I gasped, looking up; searching for where the voice had came from. I was alone. "This was a symbol of sorts. They don't love you. They left you all alone." The voice continued. "No one loves you." With those last words the voice faded. _

_I sat there, the words seeping into my mind. "That's not true," I muttered half-heartedly, resting my head on my knees, as tears fell from my eyes. _

* * *

With a sigh, I woke. This was the first time anyone else had been in my dreams, I was usually alone. I suppose, in the end I was. Another sigh escaped my lips as I thrust the dream from my thoughts; there is no sense in thinking about it. Slightly stretching, I felt Jeb's warmth beneath my cheek, and I couldn't stop myself from nuzzling closer to it. It warmed me knowing he was here. He would protect me, of that I was certain.

I lifted one hand, and began to trace the muscles in his chest. So strong, so capable, and yet gentle, and compassionate. Who knew that this young resistance leader could possess both features of the spectrum? My movements must have woken him; he stirred and let out a small sigh. Smiling, I raised my head, and my smile grew when I found him staring back at me, his eyes still heavy from sleep.

"It is still dark Emma, we must sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." He gave a small smile, and I couldn't stand just lying there. Moving my hand I slowly traced the outline of his lips. Jeb lifted his own hand and halted my movements. "Are you alright?" He questioned the worry apparent in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled. "I have you to protect me." I said matter-of-factly. He released my hand and shifted until he was slightly raised. "Emma, I'm serious. Are you alright?" He wouldn't let it go. "Yes Jeb, I am fine, I had a bad dream, that's it. I know you are here with me though, so there is no sense in worrying." I lifted myself up and gave him one quick kiss, before I lowered myself back down to his warm body, pushing until we were both lying back down.

"I never thought that I would be this close to anybody. It feels good to have this protection, and intimacy." I whispered huskily as I laid my head back to his chest. His heartbeat was strong and calming. It quickened however, for a brief second. I smiled, knowing that I was the cause for it.

He grabbed onto my hand, and he brought it up, brushing my knuckles with his lips. "Emma, what is it like where you come from?" Apparently sleep had been moved in the priorities list.

I didn't answer right away; I didn't want my world to sound terrible. Well I suppose it couldn't be as bad as the OZ having an evil witch take over. Letting out a deep breath, I began.

"Well, where I come from is a little town in Kansas, not really big enough for people to care about, but I care about it more now that I'm not there. I took it for granted; the townspeople were generous, caring, and thoughtful. They would give you the shirt off their back if you asked. Except for Officer Gulch, that is one man that would skin you if he found you with something of his." I had to laugh at this. I never thought I could miss Gulch but I do. Taking another breath, I continued.

"Um, the farm I grew up on is small, but bigger than others, and we have wheat fields that look like golden waves. It's beautiful in the summer, the birds dance in the wind, and on a perfect day, when the wheat would dance with the birds, it felt like Heaven. We have few animals; a horse, named Morty, some chickens, cows, and the other usual farm animals. Nothing to grand, but its home, and I love it. We weren't far from the city, maybe a couple of hours. DG and I would go out with some friends to go clubbing. We would always have so much fun, dancing until the light came out. Our parents would worry sick about us even though we were adults. The city never slept, it is continuously full of life, energy, and it is so loud."

I stopped for a moment, remembering everything from my home. Why didn't I ever appreciate it as much as I did now? "The weather is beautiful in the spring, freezing in the winter, and in between it is…bearable."

I chuckled at myself, the memories warming deeply. Jeb began to rub circles in my back, silently, listening to me talk through memory lane. The mixture of memories from my past, and the memories I was making now, made me sigh with content.

"It doesn't sound so different from the OZ, maybe more modern, but still the same." Jeb mused.

"How so?" Jeb looked down at me and I could see him forming a reply.

"Central city is our only major city, it never sleeps, it is full of life and the people are endlessly moving. My family and I lived a few days from it, on a farm by the river. It seemed like it took us forever to get to the city when I was a kid…." He paused then, his sentence drifting off into the silence.

"I'm sorry Jeb, I heard about what happened a child should never have to grow up without its parents." I broke off, not wanting to throw sympathy and pity in his face like when I was a kid.

With a shaky breath that I could feel more than I could hear, he began again, "After it had happened, my mother and I were held captive, that is until, the old resistance helped us. We were walking down a trail in the forest when they attacked. They moved so quickly that I thought I was hallucinating. Some of the Longcoats got away…like Zero, but the others were killed. From that day on I knew I wanted to be part of the people that would bring the Witch down."

"How did you become the leader?" I wondered aloud.

"It just sort of worked out that way." His answer was vague, and I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. Extending my hand I slowly traced his jaw line, then raising my body slightly I brushed my lips against where my fingers had just been. Moving higher, to his mouth, I traced his lips with my tongue. Jeb let out a groan, and held onto my hips. "Emma, if we let them, woman could use that as a tactic to get prisoners to answer questions."

"Hmmm, I guess you should answer mine then…"

"I became leader of the resistance when the previous one died. He taught me most of what I know. I became his protégé of sorts. One day we were attacked and he was hurt, when we brought him back to our camp, he gave me orders to protect the people and see that the OZ was brought back to its glory. After that, everything fell into place, and I became the leader."

"You didn't want to be a Tin Man?" I know I shouldn't have asked the question, but it was too late, it was out in the open now.

"I did. I used to follow father to the Tin Man building, I loved the place. I wanted to be just like one of them, I wanted to be the hero my father is. When the building was shut down and families were torn apart, the need to help was still there, but the only way to help was to join the resistance. Tin Men were caught and either killed or joined the witch's' army. "

"I understand."

Neither of us spoke for awhile, we laid there in companionable silence, enjoying being in each other's arms. Until Jeb cut through the quiet,

"Did you ever love someone else besides your family?" Jeb asked cautiously. Tensing up, I fought the stab of pain in my heart. Even after eight months, the pain of my parent's death still hurt like it happened yesterday. Swallowing, I shakily replied, "No, there was no one else. Besides friends, family, and an occasional animal, there was no one else to love."

I was surprised when I felt Jeb let out a breath. Surely he wouldn't be worried about me loving someone else? I never thought of myself as appealing to others. It was something I steered clear of. Mentally shrugging, I waited for Jeb to break the silence. "Emma, I want you to know that…if you ever need me, for anything at all, I will be there for you. I promise. I need you to understand that."

That wasn't quite the silence breaker I was expecting. I struggled with a response, "I know," was all I could muster up in my haste to reply. It seemed that he was content with that answer, because he hugged me tighter. "What were your parents like?"

I didn't have to wonder what to say, it came easily. "They were fighters. Courageous, just, fair, brave, they were everything I wanted to be. They were my heroes. I still feel young enough to call them indestructible heroes, even though I knew they would one day not be there to help me. I loved them endlessly, through tough times and the easy ones. They weren't quick to anger but they weren't the first to forgive either. My mother had beauty that couldn't be competed with; everyone I know says that I look like her, but with the toughness and wildness of my father. Dad was a real character. He was one of those no nonsense, 'pull up your socks and get to work', type of guys, never willing to quit, and never regretting his decisions. Mom was caring and was always the first one to help if a kid fell and scraped their knee. They both were ready for anything and yet they settled down in a small town. I always wondered why they never traveled the world, or lived in a large city; I suppose it was because of me."

I waited and hoped that my description was thorough enough to convey the characteristics of my parents. I needed Jeb to understand them, to be able to understand me.

Neither of us spoke, I guess Jeb was remembering his parents as well. Did his father change while he was imprisoned? Of course he did, no one goes through that and comes out the same. I wonder what his mother was like.

"Do you miss them?"

I looked up, my eyebrows raised at his ridiculous question. "Of course I miss them!" Anger was in my eyes; my face was flushed. "Why would you think otherwise? They were my life, when they died not even my aunt, uncle or DG could replace them. I was alone."

"Emma calm down, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." He cupped my cheek with one of his hands, his eyes pleading me to forgive him.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, I lowered my head again. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that for the longest time, people kept offering their sympathy and advice and it got old. It made me madder than losing my parents. I threw it back into their faces, every helping hand, every kind gesture, I returned with a cold shoulder. Eventually they all got the hint, and then I really was alone. I never realized that seeing them all walk away would hurt too. The guilt ate at me, turning me into a creature that nobody wanted to be around. I only talked to people when I needed their help, never just socially. I snapped one day, when a bunch of old gossipers turned on me. They told the town that I didn't miss my parents; that I was glad to see them gone. That's when I snapped. I never talked to anyone since, besides of course DG, Emily and Hank. They still tried to help me. Sometimes they did, but I always fell back into the person that no one wanted to talk to."

After I had finished my rant, the silence was once again present, setting between us, and making the distance awkward.

"Emma, I know how you feel. When I thought that both of my parents had died, I didn't talk to anyone. Everyone had basically become an enemy. Gradually, though, I learned that not everyone had an intention to hurt, there are people out there who are genuinely concerned."

Letting his words work their way into my thoughts, I lied there, in companionable silence. We had grown closer in that moment, than any intimate touch could ever have done.

"Jeb?" I spoke, my voice strained with emotion.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." It was all I could say at that moment. I could feel the tears brimming at my eyes, I didn't want him to see me cry, I was falling for him but I didn't want him to see me weak. Not anymore, not after everything I had already told him, it would make me seem too weak.

"You're welcome. Emma…being in the resistance, it doesn't allow us anytime to really slow down, and…fall in love. It's always moving and killing, not knowing when you are going to die, or when you may lose the people close to you."

He hugged me tighter to him while he spoke. I could hear his heartbeat quicken, and it made me nervous this time. What was he getting at?

"The only satisfaction that we get is when we accomplish ruining the sorceresses' plans; it's all we know now. Sure we try to start families, but there's always the chance that we can lose them. I've never been able to settle down, I didn't want to die not knowing what it meant to love or have a woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

I could hardly breathe. Had he just said that he loved me? Or was he making a generalization of some sort? Oh God, I couldn't think, there was no words that formed in my head that seemed appropriate for this situation, for this moment. Realization hit me as fast and as hard as the lack of words did, I loved Jeb. If he did just confess his love for me or not, I loved him. The tension in my body grew and I couldn't lie there anymore.

Standing up I moved around the room, pacing back and forth from wall to wall. "Jeb, I…um, Jeb," I stopped, hugging my sides, my eyes dropped to the floor, every thought I had was incoherent and I couldn't form a single response. I had to tell him I love him but how would he take it?

"Emma." Jeb stood and walked to me, reaching out he cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him, into the eyes that had haunted me every night.

"I love you."

* * *

I finally told her, it was out and she was standing there…not answering me. The pain of the rejection hit swiftly and I took a step back. Emma let out a frustrated groan; I guess I told her just what she didn't want to hear. I know we were both lonely, and looking for someone we could trust both mentally and physically, I didn't know making love with her and telling her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her would be crossing the line.

I cleared my throat, "You should probably get some rest, you will need your strength for the preparations tomorrow." I walked back to my bed, the dismal was clear. She stood there, unmoving and silent. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, waiting for her to leave. I confessed my love for her and it was apparent that she wanted no more of me. I could deal with it.

"How dare you." Emma muttered angrily. I turned my head until I could see the shadow of her body in the moonlight. "Emma, it is clear that you do not share the same feelings. I am alright with that." I replied coldly. Her movement was quick; she was standing above me, staring down at me.

"You listen to me Jeb Cain, the next time you tell me that you love me, wait for the shock to pass before you take it as rejection! I have loved you since I woke up that day in the healing tent, I still do, and I always will."

She started to walk away in a fit of anger, but I grabbed hole of her wrist firmly. I brought her back to me; she stood between my legs, her head bowed so I couldn't see her face. I loosened my grasp so I could gently rub her wrist with my thumb. "Emma, do you really love me?" I waited for her to lift her head.

"Yes." She whispered, tears falling from her face. I wiped them away with my thumb, simultaneously bringing her head up so I could see her eyes. They were a dark green now, due to the tears. Yet, the love I saw in them was the only thing I saw now. She really does love me.

I pulled her down onto the bed and into my lap, hugging her with such ferocity that I could hear her breath jut out from the force. Loosening my hold, I held her away from me, and then I slowly brought her lips to mine, reveling in the taste. I would never cease to enjoy the feel of them upon my own lips, or her body pressed so intimately into mine. We loved each other, and not even Zero would take her away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was only the distant sound of movement outside the tent when I woke, that and the beat of a heart, the heart that belonged to the man who held my own heart. I didn't dare move, risking this comfort would mean thrusting me back into the reality of the world. Breathing in and out slowly, I drifted between the edges of sleep and half-lidded haziness. Jeb was so warm and his arm was around me protectively, it was remarkable that even when he was unconscious he still wanted to be there for me.

Slowly, my movements cautious, I removed myself from Jeb's hold. It's not like I wanted to ruin the moment but I deserved food after everything that had happened last night. Trying to remain as quiet as possible, I moved through the tent, dressing as I went. It appeared as though a small tornado tore through the tent; my clothes were carelessly strewn on chairs, the ground, and under the bed. A smile graced my lips as memories of Jeb and my…activities…flew through my mind.

Apparently I was as graceful and as quiet as a child in a glass house. I tripped over something and fell to the ground, a muffled shriek escaping my mouth before I could stifle it. Closing my eyes, I waited to see if I had woken Jeb up, and was relieved when I heard no response from that side of the tent. Standing, I pulled my shirt over my head and began to search for my shoes, when I heard a low chuckle.

"Emma, could you be any louder?" Jeb was lying with an arm over his eyes, and his mouth twisted in a smile. With a huff, I replied the only way I could think of, "Jeb, are you awake yet!" I shouted, loud enough to fill the tent but hopefully not startle anyone outside our temporary paradise. At this point he was laughing and removed his arm to reveal his shockingly blue eyes. Happiness and mirth were in them as he sat up to stare at me. "I'm positive you could have found a better way to wake me up than yelling at me." A blush found its way to my face and the heat grew when Jeb laughed again, this time walking towards me. "After last night you're still blushing?" Emma, I thought we knew each other better." He jested.

"Last night was great but I'm sure that if you stay in bed any longer the resistance will begin to get ideas. So, as much as I want to stay in bed with you and forget the world, we have to meet the masses eventually." I began to pick up his clothes and pushed them in front of him, ushering him to dress. Jeb shook his head, "Yes mother."

I turned to glare at him, yet there was still a hint of humor in my words, "If I were your mother, would I have to dress you too?" I instantly regretted my words once they were out, I knew how he would twist them. "That wouldn't be such a bad idea Emma, here, best get to work, we wouldn't want to keep the masses waiting," he replied jokingly, handing me his pants. I tossed them right back into his face, giggling at his expression of disappointment. The process of dressing took much longer than was supposed to, as Jeb decided to drag it out to extend the time we had together. "Emma, they wouldn't hate us if we 'slept in'," he put emphasis on the last words.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Jeb stood and walked to me, circling my waist with his arms. I rested my head on his chest, and sighed. My head was lifted and a kiss was planted very delicately on my lips. "Your skill of persuasion is lacking Jeb," although deep within I could feel that that wasn't the truth at all.

"Come, we need food." I stepped away, holding his hand and pulling him along. I moved the flaps of the tent door and walked into the bright light of the suns. When my eyes had adjusted, I wished that I had listened to Jeb, the bulk of the people who were awake were staring at us. Some were smiling and others were just simply looking, but I figured it was all the same; we were being judged. "Jeb, perhaps we should've woken up earlier?" I whispered in a rush, smiling at a few of the women I recognized.

"Or, you should have listened to me and we should have stayed in the tent?" He threw back at me, keeping his gaze forward, appearing as though he didn't know notice all the eyes boring into him at the moment. Either way, the embarrassment was rather overwhelming. Thank God we reached our destination, (I couldn't stand the eyes), and I got my food and sat down as Jeb was stopped by one of his men. Sitting down I looked up in time to see Emmeline, Loreena, and a bunch of other women I hadn't met yet, looking at me and smiling. Great. Lowering my head, I wished for a hole to open in the floor and devour me. Where is Jeb? It wouldn't be this bad if I had him here to at least sit with me so I wouldn't be alone. I looked to where I had last seen him, and I saw his retreating back, heading for the tent where Zero was being held. His footsteps were fast, and I could tell that he was angry by the way he held his body. This couldn't be good. I began to follow him, when I was stopped by one of the women who had just been eyeing me.

"Emma, sit with us," I felt someone grasp my wrist, and I looked down at it before moving my confused eyes to the woman holding me. I haven't met this woman before, she looked familiar though. "I'm sorry, my name is Miriam, I'm Isadora's sister." That explains it; her eyes did look like her sisters, a pleasant shade of green with a splash of gray.

I took one last look at Jeb's retreating form, and nodded to Miriam, sitting beside her. I would have to figure out what was the matter with Jeb later on. "Tell us Emma, where were you last night? After you ran off we were terribly worried about you." Choking on the drink that one of the women sitting with us had given me, I raised my shocked and nearly asphyxiated face towards Miriam. "I ran to the forest." I replied averting my gaze, hoping my eyes wouldn't give me away.

"Is that all? " She continued intent on finding out everything that had happened. "Miriam enough," an older woman called from down the table. Thankful that I didn't have to explain myself any further, I tried to change the topic of conversation. "When the fight starts will the women fight as well?" I asked nonchalantly. "Yes, it will take much to bring down the amount of Longcoats that are surrounding the tower." The woman who spoke had an excited look, and her smile gave her away. "I've been waiting a long time to fight those bastards." She was certainly anxious to fight.

"I'll be happy when the witch is dead, and everyone can get on with life," a younger girl piped in. We all got quiet and stared at her. I bet they all had the same thought but never really voiced it. I made the decision to help fight not long after hearing what had happened to this world, but now I was ready to fight for their cause because of the sadness they were forced to live with. The pain they showed was brief, but it was very real.

"I will fight with you." It was said between a whisper and a murmur, but it had been heard. "Emma, I do not think for one second that you don't mean that, but maybe it would be best if you weren't involved in the fight." Isadora looked ashamed when I glared at her for telling me that I shouldn't help them. "And why shouldn't I be allowed to fight for those I love?" I threw back at her. They paid no attention to me getting angry at that point, they focused on the last part of my sentence.

"Emma, who is it that you love?" The younger girl had asked, but I was terribly focused on my nails at this point. They really needed to be trimmed…

"Emma?"

"Oh all right! I love Jeb!" Anger crossed my features and I glared at the table, crossing my arms. "I should be able to fight for him, with him, at his side. Don't tell me I can't."

"Honey, we're glad that Jeb found someone like you, but we don't want you to get hurt. You two just got close, and if something were to happen to you, it would tear him apart. Do you understand me?"

I nodded sheepishly, still angry at the fact that they wouldn't let me fight. Of course I could simply say that I wouldn't but continue to anyways, but what she said stung me. I wasn't going to get hurt, and I know that if I did, Jeb would get mad at me, but still, I deserved to fight. Why did I sit down?

I refused to talk anymore; instead I dreamed. Once this was all over, what would life be like? An image of a cottage came into view. Jeb and I were sitting on the porch, laughing. Our kids would be playing in the yard, with a dog of course. I always wanted a dog. Our children would be beautiful, a boy and a baby girl. His name would be Carson, after my father, but his middle name would be Wyatt, after Jeb's father. He would have his father's eyes but my smile. My baby girl, Adora, would have my eyes, and my nose, but her father's ears. I laughed at this, my little world, it would be perfect. My laughing however did not go unnoticed.

"Emma, what's so funny?" Isadora questioned, as she sat next to me, where Miriam had been.

"Nothing, I was just picturing life after the OZ was restored." I gave a low chuckle, remembering the easy playing of my children.

Isadora smiled at my answer; somehow it felt like she could read my thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, life gets busy when you least expect it. I will write a new chapter as soon as I have time to rest.


End file.
